


Fancy clothes and fancy cakes

by HappyKonny



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Kingdoms, Jack is poor, M/M, Prince!Mark, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyKonny/pseuds/HappyKonny
Summary: Moving from Ireland to LA to try and support his family better was a terrible decision.At least that was what Jack had thought for the years he had lived there, until one day at work, he was met with someone he though he'd never see in person.Who expects royalty in a small bakery after all??





	1. Fancy meeting you here

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: Imagine person A always wearing fancy clothes, then one day they decide to wear something casual, and person B thinks it’s the hottest thing ever.**  
>  I took my own spin to it though, since I have some more prompt/AUs/ideas and that made me have an idea for this here. So enjoy!

Living in Ireland had been far better than this. Jack was pretty sure about that, if anyone asked him, he’d tell them it was a mistake to move to LA and try living here. If you were rich, a noble or royalty, then you can do whatever you want, but if you’re a plain commoner, a peasant, barely floating atop the water of poverty, then you really shouldn’t do what Jack had done.

He lived in a shitty one room apartment, with barely enough room in kitchen and bathroom to move around and get shit done. He thankfully owned a rather good laptop at least, which he had gotten as birthday present some years back, when he had still lived with all of his family and they hadn’t been struggling to stay alive. So at least Jack wasn’t cut off from the world and wasn’t bored out of his mind when he wasn’t at work or taking a wall -since he did _not_  have the money to go out to party. Rarely he went out with some friends, who were willing to pay for him, but they too didn’t have all the time and money in the world, to carry Jack along with them every time they went out.

His jobs weren’t that bad at least. Five days a week he worked in a bakery in the morning hours, normally serving costumers, sometimes helping to decorate baked goods. And at the weekends, he was a waiter at some restaurants in the evenings. It made going out even harder, but he needed the money more than having fun. Especially since he didn’t keep all the money to himself, but send some back home to his parents, to help them stay afloat.  
His siblings did the same, and they sadly rarely met. They tried to get home once a year to meet everyone again, but often work got in the way, or money was lacking. Jack was one of his siblings who very rarely made it to the family gathering, which made him really sad to not be there in person, and only being able to see them over skype.

But Jack’s life carried on. He was able to live and work, he had enough time for himself and he was somehow able to keep his few friends and contact up with his siblings. He didn’t mind anymore to live in a shitty apartment, or that he had basically no love life. He had more important things to worry about than some girl, or some boy, and needing to impress them or go out with them. The last time he was with someone was back in Ireland. It had been wonderful, until his family began to slide down and dangerously close to poverty, while her family was higher up. And when Jack finally moved away, it just broke apart.  
Jack hadn’t been too heartbroken. He had missed her for the first month or two, missing her voice and smiles, but he got over her. The struggles of life kept his mind occupied and he didn’t have much time to miss her or think about her, so he stopped all together some time.

Today was another normal day. Jack had gotten up to his alarm blaring from his old phone, which he hastily shut up. He stretched and laid in bed for a few more minutes, until he got up. Throwing some clothes he’d wear today onto his bed, he made his way to the bathroom, to take a quick shower and brush his teeth, before he got dressed and left his apartment. He normally never had breakfast at home, instead being fortunate enough to have his coworker/friend bring him some coffee in the morning.  
Arriving at the bakery after a ten minute walk, he went in the back and changed into his uniform. It was nothing fancy, a very light blue button-up shirt and a cream coloured apron, with the name of the bakery on it. His skinny jeans were proper enough to wear for work thankfully.  
Since they hadn’t yet opened, Jack got his coffee from his coworker Dan. He didn’t have such money problems like Jack and was glad to buy his friend his daily morning coffee. Jack had at first been reluctant to accept the kind offer, but he had given in and agreed. Their friendship blossomed afterwards.

Jack cleaned the tables a little bit, before they would open, put the chairs in order and checked the trashcans. Normally everything should be fine from the cleaning from the day before, but he liked to check up on everything and make sure everything was in order. And it gave him something better to do than just stand around and drink his coffee.  
The empty cup got thrown away in the end, behind the counter, and Jack helped to place some cakes, muffins, donuts and cake-pops in the glass counter.  
Jack liked this place, either people came and bought something to take with home, or they could also order something and eat it here. They also offered coffee, tea and hot chocolate. The prices weren’t too expensive, so the place was well visited, sometimes it was even crowded -mostly in the afternoon though. Jack ended his shifts normally before that, but he sometimes helped out when there wasn’t enough staff.

Once the shop was prepped, Jack flipped over the sign from “Closed” to “Open” and went outside to put the little advertisement sign out. One of his coworkers, Suzy he believed, had made it. It was cute with some drawings and the writing was nice. Even though it was made with chalk, there rarely were people who smudged the writing or drawings.  
Once back inside, Jack went in the back to help decorate some muffins, until the first people arrived. Then Jack was back at the counter, serving the people. Soon he was joined by Dan in the front, so that one could be by the counter and register, and the other could fulfill the purpose of waiter and serve the seated costumers.

It wasn’t until a few hours before Jack’s shift ended, that something unusual happened for once. Normally, the place was bustling with people and filled with chatter from the costumers, the smell of freshly baked goods filling the air. From time to time the little bell over the front door would chime, indicating that someone arrived or left. But when the bell chimed this time, slowly everyone fell silent. Jack, who had just served a couple their ordered coffee and slices of cake, turned around to see why it was so quiet. His eyes widened a little, upon seeing who had just entered.  
Mark Edward Fischbach, _royalty_. Alone seeing a prince out and about was a sight to behold, but one entering a normal little bakery seemed like a dream.  
His posture was confident, a smile on his lips. His brown eyes were warm like molten chocolate. He wore a white button up shirt, a black vest over it, and black dress pants. He looked like the definition of handsome, his raven black hair almost hanging in his face while he walked to the counter.

Getting out of his trance, Jack hurried back to the counter, since Dan had gone to the bathroom just a few seconds ago, leaving him to serve everyone. He arrived at the counter and was now basically face to face with the prince.  
“Good morning”, Mark greeted, his smooth voice deep, but held a warmth to it.  
“G-good morning, s-sir”, Jack replied, stuttering. He was _beyond nervous_. Who would have thought a _prince_  would come one day to the cafe!  
“No need to be nervous. I’m just another person”, Mark said with a chuckle, the sound sending tingles down Jack’s spine. He blushed a little due to embarrassment and took a steadying breath and smiled.  
“What can I do for ya, prince Fischbach?”, Jack asked, trying to let his nervousness die and keep his cool.  
“Please, Mark is alright”, Mark looked away from Jack, instead letting his gaze wander to the display. He hummed in thought, and while he decided, Jack let his gaze wander through the bakery. Some people had gone back to talking -thankfully- and some were still watching the exchange happening. Jack spotted Dan, just coming back apparently, and freezing up when he spotted Mark. Jack smiled in understanding at him, giving him a thumbs up at Dan’s questioning gaze. Jack got this.

Turning back to Mark, the prince was smiling again at Jack. The latter was captivated by that smile, his eyes tracing Mark’s features. He barely registered Mark talking, but thankfully got the order for a cake to take with him.  
Jack nodded with a smile, telling Mark to wait just a moment while he was getting it for him. The prince nodded in understanding, and Jack almost fled into the backroom.  
“Holy fock guys”, Jack breathed out, glad to be away from the counter. Arin, the head baker, looked up with a raised brow at Jack, adding the finishing touches to a cake that had been ordered and would be picked up soon.  
“What’s up?”, he asked, looking back at his cake with a narrowed gaze, like he wanted to intimidate it to not dare look back.  
“Fockin’ _prince Mark Fischbach_  is at tha counter, wantin’ our fockin’ cake”, Jack informed Arin, his hands going up to his hair. He was _incredibly_  nervous to be serving him. And keeping him waiting.  
“WHAT?!”, Arin exclaimed, quickly lowering his voice again. He was confused when Jack threw a cake at him, before getting that that was the prince’s order.  
“The fucking- are you serious?”, Arin asked, talking while walking to get the wanted cake. It was freshly made not even an hour ago thankfully, so he didn’t need to worry about embarrassing himself and the bakery.  
“Of course! Ask Dan”, Jack said, letting out a big puff of air, to calm down again. He tidied up his hair again, which he messed up just a second ago, and got a bag to put in the cake box in.  
“Holy fuck dude”, Arin muttered, giving Jack the box, who nodded. Holy fuck indeed. It wasn’t everyday a prince came to a normal little bakery after all! They would’ve never thought that it would _ever_  happen.

Jack, now equipped with a bagged cake box, went back outside. Mark was still standing there, curiously looking around and taking in the bakery. He seemed content here and just a little out of place with his fancy clothing. Once he spotted that Jack was back, he smiled happily at him.  
“A wonderful establishment”, Mark commented, the smile sending a soft pink on Jack’s cheeks once more. “It has a comfortable and homey atmosphere”, Mark continued, letting his gaze drift through the room once more.  
“Y-yeh, yer right. It’s a- ahem, a pleasure working ‘ere”, Jack confirmed and set the cake box on the counter. Mark noticed, and Jack motioned for the prince to take it.  
“How much is it?”, Mark asked then, causing Jack to shake his head. Even if the owner wasn’t here currently, he was _sure_  that he would give Mark the cake free.  
“It’s on tha house”, Jack told Mark with a smile, hoping it didn’t betray his feelings of nervousness. If it did, Mark didn’t comment on it.  
“Please, do let me pay for it”, Mark replied and Jack just couldn’t say no to the way Mark looked at him. So he sighed and told him the price for the cake. It obviously surprised Mark, since it was rather cheap for a whole cake, but he smiled and gave Jack the money.  
“Do keep the rest please. I’ll be sure to visit again”, Mark said, flashing a bright smile -showing off his pearl-white teeth- and took the bag, turning to leave.  
“I-it’d be a pleasure!”, Jack called back, feeling his face warm up in embarrassment, especially since he could hear Mark chuckle, seeing the prince wave to him through the glass door, before he walked away.

The chatter in the bakery almost immediately went up and it got much louder than before, everyone almost talking with everyone. Dan went up to Jack and nudged the blushing man, who hid his face in his hands. God that had been embarrassing! He was such a nervous mess! He was glad he hadn’t messed up anything.  
“Did he really say he’ll come back?”, Dan asked, and Jack merely nodded in response. Dan hurried to the kitchen then, shouting “ARIN YOU WON’T BELIEVE IT”, and was almost audible over the loud chatter in the front room.

In the last hours of Jack’s shift, everything calmed down again. The visit of the prince was still a big topic among everyone, but Jack was just glad when he was finally able to go home. So once his shift had ended and he had changed, he shouted a general goodbye in the kitchen, before leaving. He really didn’t want to talk to anyone now, so instead he made his way to the park. He desperately needed to clear out his head and calm down.  
The fresh air filling his lungs did wonders to Jack, and he was glad to be out of the bakery for once. He usually loved being there, but with the encounter of prince Mark he just couldn’t stand it anymore. Now outside, he could focus his mind on other things. But no matter how hard he tried, his mind always strayed back to Mark.  
To his warm, dark chocolate eyes. The genuine, happy smile. The dark stubble adorning his strong jaw. His tan skin, showing his heritage.  
A warm blush was once more on Jack’s cheeks and he let out a stuttering breath. He sat down on a park bench -having found his way to the park- and hid his face in his hands again. He knew, he came to the realization right then and there, that he had a crush. On the fucking _prince_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck I started _another_ story. But woo boi, I love this  
>  I'm gonna write more right now, so no promises how long this will be or whatever  
> AND maybe I'll make a series with the prompt? Since I got another idea for it?  
> But no promises there, so don't take my word for it
> 
> Otherwise, I've only seen this AU/setting once before this? Which probably helped my mind getting the idea for writing this  
> I really like the setting? Since it's really interesting to explore, the modern world, but with kingdoms.
> 
> Also i have no idea how to title or how to tag, if you didn't know already  
> Nor how to write summaries


	2. A little fever

The week went by without anything else interesting happening. The visit of the prince was the talk of the neighborhood, especially in the little bakery. Thanks to people spreading word like wildfire, almost everyone soon knew that Mark planned to visit the bakery again. Thanks to that, the bakery had more costumers than ever. It was a nightmare to serve, but it brought in a lot more money than before, so no one complained. Jack got used to the constant noise in his ears, the general volume of the place much higher than it was before. He wasn’t that fond of it, but he still loved the little bakery.

The new week had barely started and Jack felt a little sick. His forehead felt warm and he woke up in a cold sweat. But he couldn’t afford a sick day, since they were already short on staff -even in the mornings the bakery was buzzing with activity now. So Jack got up all the same, showered cold and took some medicine, hoping it’d bring his fever down and he could work through this.  
He got dressed in his usual skinny jeans and a big comfortable hoodie, before making his way to the bakery. With luck, there wouldn’t be too much going on today. It was almost a week ago now that the prince had been to the bakery, maybe he wouldn’t really come back. Sure, the steady flow of people would cease back to the regulars, but there were sure to be more people coming there anyways, since more people knew about the place now.  
Arriving at the bakery, Jack changed his clothes and re-applied his deodorant, he didn’t want stains on his shirt from sweating thanks to his fever. Which didn’t go past Dan nor Arin, who both noticed that Jack was a little red in his face. But he waved their concerns off, he was fine. The fever would surely be gone in a few hours.

They soon opened, and Jack was glad that right after opening it started slow. A handful of people that always came in the mornings appeared, but the tables were generally empty, besides one guy who was working on his laptop. So when the bell chimed once more, there was only Jack there currently who looked up from the display of cakes -were he was just putting away some fresh muffins- since Dan was in the kitchen helping Arin.  
Jack couldn’t believe his eyes as their gaze fell onto a familiar figure. The figure of prince Mark Fischbach. Shaking his head, he got up from his crouched position, to be met with Mark on the other side of the counter. He smiled at Jack, who immediately blushed at the sight.  
“Good morning”, Mark greeted, just like on their first encounter a week ago.  
“G-good mornin’, sir”, Jack replied, avoiding eye contact. He remembered that Mark didn’t want to be called “prince Fischbach”, but he couldn’t stop being a little formal!   
“How can I- help ya today?”, Jack asked then, a slight stutter in his voice again. He was incredibly glad that the bakery was near empty right now and the sound of the guy tapping on his laptop didn’t cease.  
“I’d like to have a slice of chocolate cake and a coffee”, Mark replied, a small grin on his face. Seemed like he’d take the opportunity that the bakery was near empty to eat here.  
“How’d- how’d ya like yer coffee?”, Jack asked, going to the display to get a slice of the requested cake onto a plate.  
“No milk, three sugars”, Mark replied, letting his gaze sweep over the almost empty room. It was much different than it was filled with people.  
“T-take a seat sir, I’ll. Ahem, I’ll bring yer order to ya”, Jack said and saw Mark nodding, directing a smile towards him, before choosing a table in the back. He probably didn’t want to bring too much attention to himself, which Jack could understand fully.

Deciding not to freak out and tell the other’s that they had royalty once more in the bakery, and this time for longer than just an order, Jack soon had the requested coffee and cake, and made his way over to Mark.  
“There ya go”, he said, gaining a smile from Mark, which send colour to Jack’s face once more. Could he just stop that?!  
“Thank you”. Mark tilted his head afterwards, looking almost questioningly at Jack. It made him fidget in place, though he couldn’t help but think that Mark looked adorable like that.  
“Are you alright? You look a little red in the face”, the prince asked, genuine concern lacing his voice. His brows were slightly furrowed as well. It made Jack blush more, not having thought that Mark would notice, nor mention it.  
“’m fine. Jus’ a lil’ fever. It’ll be gone soon”, Jack assured the prince, who didn’t quite seem to believe him, but nodded anyways. Jack excused himself then, to leave Mark to his coffee and cake.

The hours trickled by and Jack sometimes went to Mark to re-fill his coffee. It always gained him a smile from the prince, which always brought a little blush on Jack’s face. Thankfully not many people noticed the prince being here, though the bakery was soon buzzing with people. Mark wasn’t bothered that much when people came to him to talk, especially since not many were brave enough. And he was definitely used to getting stared at.  
So Jack went through the hours of work, and the more hectic it became, the worse he felt. His fever sadly didn’t want to go down, but instead went up. His face was constantly flushed and he was sweating more. Jack was starting to feel dizzy and a little light-headed. He didn’t want to take a break though, it were only another hour or two, and as long as Suzy didn’t come earlier, he’d have to power through it.

Which was, quite frankly, a mistake. Jack had just brought a woman and her child their order and was on his way to serve another person, when he stumbled slightly. He stopped walking, holding his head with his now free hand. He could feel his forehead burning up and he groaned quietly to himself. He felt bad, _really_  bad, and he knew he needed to sit down. He’d just bring this order to the costumers and then go to the backroom to sit down. So he carefully made his way to the table in the back, where the costumer was already waiting.  
Before he reached the table though, someone accidentally walked into him. It caused Jack to stumble and trip over his feet, and due to being sick, he lost his balance. He felt the pull of gravity, the plate and cup falling from his hands. He could barely cushion the fall with his hands when he landed, the sound of the breaking plate and cup, the coffee staining the ground and his uniform. But Jack couldn’t really care, because the cool floor against his hot skin was soothing and the sudden change of perspective left his head swimming. All in all, it was too much and the poor guy fell unconscious.

.

Waking up again, Jack groaned. He felt nauseous, his head was swimming and he was incredibly hot. He felt sticky with sweat and all he wanted was a cool shower and to lay in bed, to sleep forever. So he needed a few minutes until he remembered what happened at all. He had been at work, had tripped, fallen down and... passed out, apparently. He was half laying half sitting in a chair, a thin blanket wrapped around him. Opening his eyes, he looked around. He was still in the bakery, but in the backroom. He sighed and leaned his head back against the chair he was sitting in.  
He was in that position for quite a while, until he heard footsteps approaching, which caused him to open his eyes again. Well, as much as he felt like he could, his eyelids felt heavy and he was tired. But at least he recognized the person approaching him as Suzy.  
“Hey, you awake?”, she asked him and poked his cheek, causing him to grumble in response, turning his head away from her finger.  
“You should get home. You’ve been passed out for about two hours”, she informed him, earning a groan from Jack, to which she just chuckled.  
“Wha’ happened?”, Jack asked, looking at Suzy. He remembered passing out vaguely, but he had no idea what happened afterwards and how he’d gotten back here.  
“Dan informed me that you worried the shit out of a certain prince, who insisted on carrying you back here, because Dan is a wimp and the rest had enough work on their hands. So the prince himself carried you back here and stayed for a while, until he had to leave”, Suzy told Jack, looking down at him from her standing position.

Jack let the information run through his head. A certain prince?... His eyes widened slightly, _prince Mark Fischbach_  had carried him back here, had been _worried_ about him and even _stayed_  with him, until he had to leave.  
“Holy fock...”, Jack muttered, and he was sure if he wasn’t already flushed from his fever, he’d be from embarrassment. Suzy laughed in response of his reaction and shook her head softly.  
“Come on, you need to get home. Fischbach doesn’t want to see you here again before you’re alright”, she pulled the blanket off Jack and helped him to his feet. After making sure that Jack was able to walk, he changed into his comfy hoodie and got on the way back home.

He walked slowly, trying not to stumble and trip again. He was lucky that there weren’t many people on the sidewalk he walked along, so he got home without much trouble, just a little later than normal. Once he was home, he took some medicine and showered, to cool down. He didn’t feel like eating at all, so instead he went to bed and laid down, falling asleep soon enough.  
His sleep was dreamless, but he didn’t sleep long. Because when he woke up, he felt bile rise in his throat, causing him to scramble out of bed and stumble into the bathroom, were he emptied his already empty stomach. He sat on the ground for a few minutes more, before pulling himself to his feet and washing out his mouth. When he went back to bed, he dragged his trash bin with him, if he needed to vomit again.

Jack hated being sick. He suffered through pain and great discomfort, alone at that, and he was stuck in bed. He missed days of work and didn’t get to socialize face to face with anyone. But he got the rest of the week off from work at the bakery, and to make sure he rested and was back to full health next week, he took off the weekend he worked at the restaurant -which he thankfully got off, since not many reservations were for this weekend.  
So Jack stayed the rest of the week at home and mostly in bed. Arin came over once to bring him some homemade soup and clean the place up a little, since Jack was still bedridden. He was immensely grateful for Arin’s help and promised the next time he felt sick in the morning before work, he wouldn’t come, which caused the man to laugh and say that Jack would come anyways, which Jack couldn’t deny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is taking a long time to see Mark in comfy clothes, amirite? xD  
> Oh well, it'll take at least two more chapters for that. We won't see it in the third chapter and I don't think we'll see it in the fourth either. Maybe though, I don't have the fourth written down yet, but have an idea for it, so yeah.


	3. Mutual feelings?

Once Jack was finally better, he was finally able to go back to work. He had honestly missed it, the smell of the freshly baked goods, the constant buzz of people. It was incredibly quiet in his little apartment, so he was extremely happy to be back at his job, where there was always some kind of noise. People talking, in the front or back, the sounds of cakes and other goods being backed, the sound of the coffee machine. The little bakery was like a second home to Jack, and his friends were there and he could talk to them.  
That a certain prince had decided to visit the bakery was just an added bonus, which Jack couldn’t deny being happy about. Mark was very kind and caring, handsome on top of that. Jack knew he would never have a chance with him, he was the exact opposite from what was expected from a partner for royalty after all. But dreaming was nice.

When Jack arrived at the bakery, the first thing he got was a huge hug from Dan and many “welcome back”s and such. Everyone was glad that he was back, and while Jack changed and went to his usual tidying up, Dan complained how hard it had been without Jack, since no one else was able to fill in for him. But Dan also told Jack, that just last friday Mark had been here again.  
“Making sure you’re home, resting, is what he said”, Dan had told Jack. It caused Jack to blush, drinking the last of his coffee to hide it as best as possible -though Dan knew anyways.  
“Told him Arin had checked up on you and that you’d be here again this week probably”, Dan had continued with a grin, because it was pretty sure then, that Mark would appear today or the next day.

And true enough, Mark did appear again. He was early again, like last time, to avoid destroying the comfortable atmosphere that always was in the bakery, when there were more people.  
“Good morning, Jack!”, Mark greeted, a bright smile on his face. Jack was taken back by hearing his name from Mark, his cheeks flushing immediately.  
“G-good mornin’”, Jack replied, having to take his eyes off of Mark, to give his cheeks a chance to cool down again.  
“I’m glad to see you here again. Are you back to full health?”, Mark asked, worry clear in his voice. He was genuinely concerned about Jack, worrying that he might still be sick.  
“Yeh, ‘m fully back. I was told ya didn’ wanna see me here while bein’ sick still”, Jack answered, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. He knew his face would stay red as long as he talked with Mark.  
The prince chuckled, nodding. “You had me scared when you suddenly collapsed”, Mark told him, voice gentle with just a hint of worry still. “You shouldn’t have come to work if you knew you’re sick”.  
“I know I jus’... need all tha money I can get, ya know?”, Jack replied and sighed. He hated having to mention his struggle with money, but it was slowly getting better. Not good enough for a nicer apartment, but better that he didn’t need to save all his money for food and rent, but could actually afford some things.

“I’m sorry to hear that”, Mark said, looking a little sad. Jack could imagine that it would be hard for Mark to understand, since the prince surely never had any trouble with money, but he appreciated it anyways.  
“It’s a’right. So, what can I get ya?”, Jack was glad he had gotten over his nervousness and that his cheeks finally cooled down again. He was sure that Mark had noticed, and he was glad he hadn’t mentioned it at all.  
“I’d like a coffee with three sugars, no milk. And the daily special”, Mark replied with a smile. The bakery always had “daily specials”, which were special baked goods that changed every day.  
“Comin’ right up”, Jack smiled back at Mark, who then made his way to the table in the back, where he had sat the last time as well. Seemed like that seat worked well for him.  
“You should totally ask him out”. The sudden voice startled Jack and he almost dropped the plate he was holding. Turning to see who spoke, it was Dan.  
“W-what?”, Jack felt his cheeks heat up slightly again and he got back to his feet, after having placed two muffins on the plate for Mark.  
“You should ask him out, the prince”, Dan repeated and laughed at Jack’s reaction, which was a full blown blush and a stuttering mess.  
“Y-yer -yer aware ‘m- ‘m fockin’ poor, right? Total opposite from whot he should date, right?”, Jack said, after he found his words again, and started to get the coffee for Mark. “An’ he sure as heck ain’t gay. I don’ believe tha’”, Jack added, hoping to destroy Dan’s idea.  
“And you’re aware that he’s looking at you basically the whole time?”, Dan countered, which made Jack look immediately towards the prince who was, sure enough, looking at him. Upon being spotted, Mark’s cheeks seemed to gain a pink tint, but he smiled at Jack and waved a little.

“Coincidence!”, Jack decided, looking back at Dan. Mark sure as hell was _not_  interested in him! No way that could _ever_  happen! That shit only happened in dreams -Jack’s dreams too- and _not_  in real life.  
“You’ll see. He sure as fuck seems interested in you”, Dan replied with a grin and shook his head. Jack just glared at him, earning a laugh from Dan, before Jack had Mark’s order and made his way to the prince.  
“Here ya go”, Jack said and set plate and cup down.  
“Thank you”, Mark smiled at him, grateful. “I’m also glad to hear that you dropped the formalities”, he added, which caused Jack’s cheeks to warm up again. He had forgotten all about that!  
“I- uhm- no jus’- uh”, he stuttered, which caused Mark to laugh softly. Jack couldn’t stop his face from becoming even redder, listening to the prince’s beautiful laugh.  
“It’s alright Jack, please, don’t worry about it”, Mark said, only chuckling a little now. Jack just looked away with his red face. It was kind of adorable, how he was almost pouting.  
Jack excused himself then, hurrying back to the counter, where he was met with Dan and a knowing grin, so Jack just shoved Dan in response, making the latter laugh.

The hours went by after that, Jack and Dan serving the costumers that came and went, and both also taking care of Mark, re-filling his coffee when needed. While Mark was here, he was usually watching the bakery and the people in it, most likely just thinking. Though he also had a little notebook and pencil with him, though neither Jack nor Dan had ever spotted what he wrote in it, if he wrote into it at all.  
When Jack’s shift ended, Dan came to the backroom with him for a moment, since Suzy had already arrived and took over for Jack.  
“Someone’s waiting outside for you Jack, so go to the front again, ‘kay?”, Dan informed Jack, which made the latter raise a brow. Someone was waiting for him? He shrugged at himself, and nodded to Dan. He’d go to the front then, instead of heading straight home after leaving out the backdoor.

Once changed into his shirt and jacket, Jack went out and took a deep breath of more or less fresh air. Just taking a minute to himself, before he rounded the corner and going to the front. There, next to the door, stood Mark. People looked -and stared- at him, but thankfully didn’t bother him. He greeted some people when they went inside, smiling at everyone. When he spotted Jack though, his smile seemed to brighten, his eyes twinkling, and he walked over to Jack.  
“S-so yer were tha one waitin’ fer me?”, Jack asked, stuttering again. _Why_  hadn’t he expected that? Who else would wait for him to talk to him!  
“Yeah. I hope you don’t mind”, Mark said, scratching the back of his neck, looking to the side. Was Jack spotting a blush on the other’s cheeks or was that his imagination?  
“N-no, I don’ mind!”, Jack shook his head, assuring Mark that everything was fine. “I would jus’ go home anyways”, he informed Mark with a little chuckle, looking to the side.  
“Would you mind me walking with you?”, Mark asked then, an almost hopeful look in his eyes. Jack couldn’t say no to those eyes, blushing, he shook his head softly.  
“Sure ya can”, he affirmed, gaining a bright, happy smile from Mark. Together, they started walking then. Jack put his hands into his jacket, glancing at Mark. Every time he saw the prince, he wore something fancy. Of course, he had to, right? It was to be expected of a prince to always look his best. It made Jack wonder how Mark would look in more comfortable clothes.

He didn’t notice he was staring until he Mark brought him out of his thoughts.  
“See something you like?”, he asked with a grin, causing Jack to blush furiously and look away quickly. Mark laughed softly in response.  
“Y-yer... very handsome”, Jack mumbled rather quietly, feeling compelled to answer. But he was sure Mark knew that already anyways.  
“You’re not so bad yourself”, Mark responded, which took Jack by surprise. He stared with wide eyes at Mark, unable to believe his words. He, handsome? Or even good looking? He, the irish guy with almost white skin, thin and almost lanky?  
“Yer kidding me”, Jack finally said, to which Mark shook his head with a soft smile on his lips.  
“I think you’re very good looking, Jack”, he said, a definite soft blush on his cheeks. Jack couldn’t believe what he was hearing, so he quickly looked away and tried to wrap his head around it all.

The two walked in silence then, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Jack was feeling very flustered about the whole situation, he had been complimented by Mark! Prince Mark Fischbach! He couldn’t believe it, he almost thought this was a dream, if he didn’t know he definitely woke up this morning and had a hard day at work again. Maybe... maybe Dan was right, and Mark was interested in him? No way! Jack still refused to believe that that was possible.  
He almost walked past his apartment building, but he stopped right in time. The two of them stood there, until Jack cleared his throat, causing Mark to look at him again.  
“So.. here we are”, he said, avoiding to look at Mark. The other hummed in response and nodded. It was silent between the two of them for a moment, before Mark decided to speak up.  
“Jack”, he said, making Jack look at him. “I would like to get to know you better... if you’d like?”, he asked, sounding unsure and hopeful. It surprised Jack, and he blinked in disbelieve. Was he really hearing this right now?  
“Oh- uhm- yeah- sure!”, Jack nodded quickly, back to the stuttering. “Would ya- uh. Like my number?..”, he asked, not knowing if that was the right thing to ask or not? But probably?  
“Yeah!”, Mark smiled and nodded. He fished out his phone -well kept and a newer model- and Jack pulled out his own phone -old and cracked. Mark didn’t seem to care though, taking Jack’s phone after it was handed to him, and typed in his number. He took the opportunity to get Jack’s number as well, before handing the phone back.  
“Thank you Jack”, Mark smiled at Jack, a soft pink dusting his cheeks. Jack wasn’t off much better, the blush on his face better noticeable on his pale skin.  
“I have to go now, sadly. We’ll see each other again, soon?”, the prince once again looked at Jack with such a hopeful expression, that Jack had a hard time not becoming a cherry right now.  
“Y-yeh. See ya soon”, Jack nodded and returned the happy smile Mark gave him. The other man gave Jack a quick, short hug, before he left, leaving Jack standing frozen on the spot.

He had just gotten the prince’s phone number. He had gotten the promise to meet with him again. _Mark wanted to get to know him better_.  
Jack fled into the building and into his apartment, falling into his bed and burying himself in his pillow. Holy fuck! Holy motherfucking fuck! He basically got the promise to go on a date! With the fucking prince!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEeeyyy, Jackaboy is getting himself a date soon!  
> Can't wait to actually write the date and figure out what the fuck they'll be doing  
> Especially since I've been really unproductive today and haven't written that much orz
> 
> Btw if I ever delete comments, it's because it's probably a reply that isn't related to the story or... important?  
> Y'all know I don't like faking the comment counter, sorry


	4. Dating START!

Today was the day. Jack had a date with Mark today. The two of them had texted regularly for some days, and Mark had still visited the bakery in the mornings, though he often couldn’t stay as long as before. It didn’t matter much though, since Jack and Mark enjoyed their short interactions anyways, and they enjoyed texting each other. But now they had chosen a date to go out for real -Mark had asked him on his last visit to the bakery.  
Jack had been a blushing stuttering mess then, and Dan -who had witnessed the ordeal- had teased him about it. But that didn’t matter anymore, because now Jack was ready to spend an evening together with Mark. He had dressed up, knowing that he would be underdressed anyways, but at least he was trying. Mark would always look incredible with his fancy clothing, and Jack didn’t mind not being quite as fancy. And he knew -hoped- that Mark didn’t mind either.

Jack was waiting in front of his apartment building, waiting for Mark. They had decided to walk together and Mark could come to Jack. It wasn’t that the place they wanted to go was very close, but more that Mark wanted Jack to be comfortable. Getting picked up by some fancy car Jack could never in his life afford probably would surely be uncomfortable for him, and Mark didn’t want to bring even more attention to the two of them as they already would.  
Jack had been looking at the ground, wringing his hands together, so he didn’t notice someone walk up to him and stop next to him. When he looked up again, he was startled to have Mark standing there suddenly. The prince chuckled due to Jack’s surprise, apologizing for startling him.  
They started to walk together then, falling into a comfortable silence. Jack kept glancing at Mark, who wore a beautiful grey suit, with a dark red tie, with small white dots on it. He looked incredibly handsome, and Jack couldn’t help but look at Mark. He himself only wore some black Jeans and a white dress shirt and a black vest he still had. He didn’t look _bad_ , just not as fancy as Mark did.

“How has your day been today, Jack?”, Mark asked, looking at Jack. He was always interested in what Jack had to tell him, and Jack appreciated it. There weren’t many people who actually cared for what he was saying, especially when it was as mundane as his day at work.  
“T’was good. Helped decoratin’ some cakes, which was fun. T’was pretty crowded again today, nothin’ me an’ Dan couldn’t handle though”, Jack told Mark, smiling. Jack always loved it when he got to help decorating, no matter if it were cakes, muffins or anything else.  
“I’m glad to hear that”, Mark replied, and Jack knew he was genuine. He couldn’t tell why, maybe because of how Mark’s voice sounded, or how he smiled at Jack. Maybe because Jack knew Mark actually listened, and if he’d ask what he had said, Mark could repeat it.  
“How was yer day?”, Jack asked then, genuinely curious. Mark never talked much about his life, which Jack understood though. Being a prince must be hard work, and he would probably not understand most of the things. But he’d listen anyways, no matter what.  
“Today was comfortable. I only had one meeting with a company, the rest of the day was spend looking forward to this”, Mark answered, making Jack blush a little. He himself had looked forward to this evening, it had almost distracted him many times today.

They soon arrived at the restaurant Mark had picked out. It looked rather fancy and expensive, but nothing only nobles would go to. Jack couldn’t help but feel nervous going in though, staying close to Mark’s side at all times. He felt like everyone was looking at him, judging him. He clearly didn’t belong here.  
“Are you alright?”, Mark asked, while they were led to their table. “We can leave, if you’d like”. He sounded concerned for Jack, a small frown on his face. He didn’t want to see Jack so uncomfortable.  
“I-it’s fine”, Jack responded and smiled at Mark, though it was a little shaky. It clearly wasn’t convincing Mark, but he pulled out the chair for Jack anyways.  
“Please tell me if you want to leave. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable”, Mark said, sitting down opposite of Jack. He smiled gently at him, and Jack nodded softly in response. If it got too much, he’d tell Mark, even if he didn’t want to be a nuisance. 

They were sitting a little secluded, away from the other guests, which made Jack feel better already. He did his best to just ignore the looks the waiter was giving him, telling himself he was just jealous that Jack was having dinner with the prince, and not judging Jack because of his status.  
Once they ordered, they were in a comfortable silence again. Jack looked around the restaurant from his seat, curious and intrigued. He never was in such a fancy restaurant, so he took the opportunity to look around. When he looked back at Mark, he noticed him just looking at Jack, smiling. It made him blush.  
“Do you like it here?”, Mark asked, not taking his eyes off of Jack. The latter had no idea how someone could look at him like that, with eyes full of... curiousity? Adoration? ..Love?  
“I-it’s.. nice. Very fancy”, Jack answered, looking anywhere but at Mark. His gaze finally came to rest on the table in front of him though. The blush on his cheeks stayed.  
“Would you mind telling me about yourself?”, Mark asked after a minute, making Jack look up at him again. He quickly looked away though, unsure if he should. If Mark really knew how shitty his life was and how much he struggled, maybe Mark wouldn’t like him anymore. Maybe he wouldn’t care anymore. Be disgusted even.  
“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to”, Mark said, seeing how uncomfortable Jack looked. “How about I tell you a little about myself?”, he asked instead, a comforting smile on his lips. Jack nodded at that, relaxing a little.

“As you know, I’m Mark Edward Fischbach. I have an older brother, Jason Thomas Fischbach, and he’ll be the next king. My father passed away already sadly, when I was seventeen. My mother doesn’t want to give Thomas all the responsibilities yet, which is why he isn’t king yet”, Mark started, and Jack listened to him. Sure, he practically knew most of that already, since the public loved knowing everything about royalty, but he liked listening to Mark talk anyways. His voice was a beauty to listen to.  
“I honestly was never interested in anything a prince has to do. I liked going outside and talk with people, make them smile. Solving the problems of the people is important for me. I read a lot as a child to, and played as much as I could with my friends”, Mark continued then, and Jack nodded along. He could imagine that learning how to be a proper prince was rather boring, and he was glad to hear that Mark wasn’t all that different from any other person, other than that he was a prince and had more responsibilities than a normal person.

“Do ya still have contact to yer friends?”, Jack asked, part curious and part wanting to just hear Mark talk more. He really loved his voice.  
“I do, with some of them. I try to make time for everyone important in my life and not loose contact”, Mark answered with a smile. Hearing that made Jack blush again, because that meant that since Mark was surely making time for him, to come to the bakery so often, to go out with him today, that Jack was important to Mark.  
It was quiet for a while between them again, and their food arrived. Jack was thankful for the break, and he got time to make up his mind if he wanted to tell Mark about himself. It would only be fair, Mark had told him about himself after all.

So after they were done, and ordered some desserts for themselves, Jack took a deep breath, deciding to tell Mark a little about himself as well. He had faith in Mark, that he would still like him. He knew that Jack struggled with money before this after all.  
“Lemme tell ya ‘bout me too”, Jack said, gaining Mark’s full attention. The prince smiled softly and nodded.  
“So, my name’s not really Jack. It’s sort of a nickname from a joke kinda? My name’s Sean William McLoughlin. ‘m from Ireland an’ got two sisters an’ two brothers. ‘m the youngest of the bunch”, Jack started. He carefully looked at Mark, hoping he wouldn’t be mad that Jack hadn’t ever told him his real name. Seeing him smile calmed Jack down, and he continued.  
“Came to ‘merica in hopes ta get more money, to help my family. We’re strugglin’ a little, but managin’. It’s gettin’ slowly better for meself, so ‘m not worryin’”, and it was true. With the bakery now more popular than ever, they all had gotten a raise. Jack could actually afford saving some money for himself, and he was glad about that.

Mark nodded in response, looking thoughtful. Jack couldn’t blame him for staying quiet, he himself would have no idea what to say after that. So he changed the topic and asked about Mark’s interests, which got them talking together smoothly again. The desserts soon arrived, which didn’t stop them from talking to each other this time though.  
Once they were done, Mark paid, letting Jack see how much they had spend upon request. Jack slightly paled at the price, kind of glad that Mark was paying for them both, even though he normally would’ve wanted to share the price. But he wouldn’t be really able to afford even his own meal.

Leaving the restaurant together, they decided to take a small walk before going back to Jack’s apartment building and parting for the night. They enjoyed talking to each other, and found common interests. Even though Mark sadly didn’t have as much free time on his hand as he’d like, he loved video games and playing them. Jack loved them as well, but sadly can’t really afford any consoles or a good PC. He plays some on his laptop, but if he wants to see gameplay of better games, that his laptop can’t handle, or of console games, he has to watch videos. So the two of them talked about the games they’ve played and they knew of.  
Sometime during their walk, they had fallen into a comfortable silence. They just enjoyed each other’s company and walking together. Sadly, they were rudely interrupted, by a small group of teens -or young adults?- who thought it’d be great to bother the prince and talk to him. The good hearted guy couldn’t just tell them to leave, so he hoped that they would understand he had company and keep their words short and quick.

Jack just stood to the side then, waiting. But when it took longer than expected, he looked to the side, gaze on the ground. He felt rather unimportant and unneeded now. Not because he wanted to be included in the conversation of the group, but this was his and Mark’s date.  
“I’m sorry, but you’re keeping me here for too long. I was having a lovely evening with my date, so if you would please excuse me now, I’d like to spend the rest of this evening with him as well. Good evening”. Jack perked up hearing those words, and upon looking up again was met with the smiling face of Mark and an outstretched hand.  
Blushing slightly, but smiling, Jack took Mark’s hand and let himself get pulled along and away, away from the little group of now scandalized and jealous teens.

“I’m sorry for that. Some people have no manners”, Mark said and sighed, still holding Jack’s hand in his. Their fingers were intertwined, and Jack didn’t mind one bit. He smiled at Mark and shook his head softly.  
“It’s not yer fault. Maybe they’ll learn a lesson from it”, he said and shrugged lightly, even though he could already guess they wouldn’t learn anything from it. But that’s just how some people were, and he decided not to care about it.  
Mark chuckled softly and nodded. “Maybe”, he said and grinned softly as well, probably thinking along the same lines as Jack did.

Soon they arrived at Jack’s apartment building again, both calming down from laughing from something funny Jack had said. They stood in front of each other, now holding both of their hands together, smiling.  
“I had a lot of fun tonight”, said Mark, his voice soft and gentle. He hadn’t laughed so much with another person in a long time, and he was glad he got to spend such a nice night with Jack.  
“Me too. I really enjoyed it”, Jack nodded, his smile soft, but happy. He hadn’t been out with another person for a rather long time, and he had much fun with Mark tonight. They both had had a great night out together.  
“Do you want to go out again some time?”, Mark asked Jack, sounding almost hopeful.  
“I’d love to”, Jack responded and nodded.

Mark was going to be picked up from here, so that he wouldn’t walk through the dark streets on his own for too long. They both could hear the car approaching, the road otherwise silent. They just looked at each other for a while, before Mark took a step forward, standing mere inches away from Jack, and captured his lips with his own.  
The kiss was short and sweet, but it left them both wanting for more. But alas, all good things come to an end, and the car parked, just waiting for Mark now.  
“Goodbye, Jack”, Mark said, still standing so close to Jack, he was almost able to hear the other’s rapid heartbeat.  
“G-goodbye, Mark”, Jack said, and gained another smile from Mark, before he stepped away and turned to the car.

Jack couldn’t help but stare as he drove away, frozen to the spot. Not only did he have a wonderful night out and an amazing date with the prince, but he had also been kissed. His face was flushed and he could feel the heat radiating off from his cheeks, but he couldn’t help but smile widely.  
He was head over heels in love with the prince, he knew while walking inside. And the prince had feelings for him as well, he knew as he entered his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long! Longest chapter yet!  
> THE DATE WOAH  
> AND  
> THE KISS  
> and yeah just pure fluff and happiness
> 
> Also, I think the next chapter is the last. I think I can end it where I ended the next chapter  
> So yeah!


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few days, Mark didn’t appear in the bakery. Jack still texted with him and was aware that the prince just had no time in the mornings currently to come to the bakery. Jack missed him and seeing him so often, but he at least got to text with him and they even skyped sometimes. In the end, Mark asked if they could get something together in the bakery, after Jack’s shift. He had more time at noon and he’d love to meet up with Jack again, and visit the bakery again.  
Jack had of course agreed, so after his shift, he changed into his normal clothes and had luck to find an empty table near the back. He just drank a coffee while he waited, playing on his phone to pass the time. He didn’t have to wait too long, until Mark arrived and got to sit down after a few minutes.

“Good to see you again Jack”, Mark greeted with a smile, genuinely happy to see the other again. Jack could tell that Mark was exhausted though, it was just something in his posture.  
“Glad ta see ya again too, Mark”, Jack smiled back, he was also very happy to see Mark again. Strange how much you could miss someone, just because you love them.  
“Ya seem tired”, Jack noted, a little worried for Mark. He knew the prince had had a few hard days, but leaving him looking actually tired concerned Jack.  
“Yeah. It was an exhausting week”, Mark nodded with a sigh. He didn’t like all these duties, but he had to do them. It wouldn’t ever get less either, if anything, it’d get more.

Suzy came up to them two then, asking if they wanted anything else besides coffee, which she just _knew_  they both needed. So they both got some cake as well. Jack hadn’t eaten anything since this morning, and Mark apparently hadn’t eaten anything at all today.  
“Mark! Breakfast is tha most important meal of da day”, Jack scolded Mark with a grin, making the other chuckle and shrug lightly.  
“Just had no time today”, Mark said and sighed. Being a prince was really tiring, and Jack wondered if Mark got any time to relax at all.  
“Good thing yer here then, ta eat somethin’”, Jack smiled softly at Mark. If Mark hadn’t decided to meet with Jack here, who knew when he would’ve eaten anything today?  
“And to meet with you again”, Mark added to Jack’s statement with a smile, which made Jack blush a little. 

Soon their cake arrived and the both of them fell into light conversation. After they were finished, they sat in a comfortable silence, just letting the sounds of the bakery be heard between them. It sadly didn’t last long, when Mark’s phone rang and he regrettably needed to answer it. He held the conversation short, but stated he would need to leave now.  
They both stood up then, Jack paying for both of their foods, insisting on it, and Mark let him with a smile. They went outside together and walked for a bit, since Mark would get picked up somewhere nearby.  
“Jack”, Mark started, when they were both standing together and waiting. Mark looked at the other, a little nervous maybe, but seemed determined.  
“Yes Mark?”, Jack responded, looking at Mark curiously. He wondered what the prince possibly wanted to tell him that required such a serious start.  
“Would you, maybe.. like to visit, sometime?”, Mark asked, looking away from Jack. He fidgeted with the end of his sleeve, pink dusting his cheeks. It made him look very adorable.  
“Visit ya?”, Jack repeated, a little shocked. Mark invited him to his home?  
“Y-yeah. I’d love to spend more time with you, without hundreds of eyes on us”, Mark explained, still seeming rather nervous. It made Jack smile softly, and he took Mark’s hands in his, causing the prince to look to him.  
“I’d love ta”, he told him with a reassuring smile. It obviously calmed Mark down, and he smiled in return.  
Hearing a car pull up, Mark knew it was time to go. He looked around quickly, before placing a soft kiss on Jack’s lips, letting go of his hands afterwards.  
“I’ll text you”, Mark told Jack with a happy smile, before turning away and getting into the parked car, waiting for him.

Jack was left once more frozen in spot, watching the car drive away. Kisses from the prince just stunned the poor man, especially when he wasn’t expecting them. Soon though, a wide smile found its way onto his face, and Jack walked home with a spring in his step.  
It was sometime later during the day, when Mark texted Jack. Apparently right now he had some free time and could talk a little with Jack, which made both of them really happy. Mark also gave Jack his address, with the promise to tell Jack when he could over. Jack honestly couldn’t wait, but also wanted to hide in his bed forever and never go to see where Mark lived.

It was a few days later, and Jack stood in front of the door he knew Mark lived behind. It had surprised him at first that Mark lived in an apartment, and not in some fancy house, but he could understand. Living alone in a house could become rather lonely, and if you were living in an apartment building, you had at least a few neighbors you see sometimes and it’s not always perfectly silent.  
Sure, in the places like here, where Mark lived, everything was a whole lot more private and quiet. But Jack could imagine it was better to live here than somewhere alone in a big place.

Taking a deep breath, Jack raised his hand and knocked on the door. He looked around the hallway while waiting for Mark then, knowing the prince had the whole day “off” today, which meant they could spend the whole day together. Jack was still anxious, wringing his hands together. He still couldn’t believe that he was visiting Mark and actually staying here for a while.  
“Jack!”, Mark’s sudden voice startled Jack and he snapped his head towards the man, who was laughing in amusement at Jack’s reaction. But the surprise quickly turned into a mouth-open _gape_.  
 _Mark wasn’t wearing anything fancy_. In fact, he was wearing a comfortable hoodie and sweatpants. And in Jack’s opinion, that was the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life.  
“Wow...”, Jack muttered, just staring at Mark. It left the prince feeling slightly embarrassed and a little blushing mess. He rubbed the back of his neck, waiting for something to happen.  
“You wanna come in?”, he finally asked Jack with a little grin, which caused Jack to shake his head and get out of his thoughts. Blushing once he realized he had stared, he nodded and the two of them entered.

Mark’s apartment was nice. A little messy actually, but Jack didn’t mind at all. Everything seemed like any other normal home would, you wouldn’t be able to guess that a prince lived here if you didn’t know. It amazed Jack a little.  
“You want something to eat, or drink?”, Mark asked, letting Jack wander around and take in the place. Some pictures of his family were here and there as well, which Jack took a look at.  
“’m fine, thanks”, Jack declined, only really half-listening to Mark while he looked around and let his mind wander. Compared to his own apartment, this was luxury, but that were most places.  
Soon he walked into Mark, which left Jack a little dazed, while Mark laughed softly. He really had just been leaning against the archway? and watched Jack, how he looked around like a cat who inspects its new home.

“Do you like it?”, Mark asked Jack with a smile. The latter was blushing a little, from having walked into Mark, but he nodded.  
“It’s a nice place”, he said, looking at the ground. Had he invaded Mark’s privacy a little too much? Surely not, Mark would’ve said something otherwise, right?  
“You know what else is nice to look at?”, Mark asked, which caused Jack to look back up and to Mark.  
“What?”, Jack asked, and he honestly should have expected the answer already, but his mind wasn’t thinking very far ahead.  
“You”, Mark answered, and using it to his advantage that they were already standing rather close together, he moved the few remaining inches between them forward and pressed his lips to Jack.

Jack was a little surprised at the sudden kiss, blushing from the flirting, but he found himself melting into the kiss. And this time, they didn’t have to cut it short. His arms found their way around Mark’s neck, the other male wrapping his arms around Jack and pulling him even closer. Tilting his head, Jack invited Mark to deepen the kiss, who gladly complied.  
Their lips parted when they needed to breathe again, their faces still staying close together. Both of them were smiling happily at each other, just enjoying to be so close together to each other.  
“Hey Jack”, Mark finally broke the silence, his voice soft and quiet.  
“Yeah?”, Jack responded, keeping his voice quiet as well.  
“I love you”, Mark confessed and kissed Jack softly again. The other chuckled softly, smiling at Mark.  
“I love ya too”, he replied, before bringing Mark into another kiss. He felt incredible. He was filled with happiness and with love and he would never wish for anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!  
> At least I think this is a good place to end it, so I'll end it here  
> Maybe I'll write more for it in the future, if I have ideas I will!  
> So, I hope you enjoyed this story! I loved the idea and the prompt was great too, and I just really enjoy writing these two guys :D


End file.
